


A strawberry and a blueberry

by TheRedScarf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, In Character, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedScarf/pseuds/TheRedScarf
Summary: [Himiko Yumeno birthday fic]Ever since her master left, Himiko has been looking after herself in her own home rather lonely. In spite of her height, today was her 18th birthday and just as she expected to spend it alone as she does with most of her birthdays whenever Tenko isn't around, she gets an unexpected visit from her good friend Shuichi Saihara who offers her to the ice rink for her special day.





	A strawberry and a blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being interested in this one-shot and I hope you enjoy it. Yumeno has always been one of my favorite characters in the danganronpa series and she's best girl without a doubt so I wanted to write something up for her quickly once I realized her birthday has arrived so quickly.  
> It's rare I find any Yumeno centered fanfictions that are specifically about her without being a Tenmiko fic so I decided to write a small character study for her using Saimeno as the main pairing in a universe where there is no killing game and the students are just regular neighbors. I intend something short and comfy to read so let's see if I succeeded with that. I should also note that this Yumeno's pre-development self since I felt it fit this particular scenario the best.

One of the many things my master appreciated in life was snow. He always told me that the reason snow starts falling at the beginning of December is because it’s the earth’s gift for my special day. He was thankful that it was falling at it’s most beautiful on my birthday. It was truly magic.  
As my vision of my master in the snow started to fade away, my mind began to gain consciousness to the present day. The pillow I was using felt warm… A little too warm.  
“Nyeh?” I question as I lifted my head to see the mossy eyes of Tenko Chabashira which caused me to jolt myself back to my feet and back myself away almost instantly “Hyaaah! P-Please don’t have me sleep in your lap without my permission…”  
Tenko genuinely got an active emotion out of me so I’ll give her that.  
“Himiko! You’re awake!” Tenko blatantly ignored me “How did you sleep? Did you have a nightmare? I can kiss your forehead until they go away if you’d like.”  
“I’m fine” I replied with complete apathy.  
Setting aside Tenko being creepy once again, I turned my head to search around my surroundings. I was still in my home. I have no idea how Tenko even got in but at least she didn’t drag me anywhere other than the comfort of my own home so I didn’t feel like questioning her.

“I’m starting to feel uncomfortable so could you get going?” I asked assertively.  
“B-But aren’t you hungry?” Tenko shrieked up shaking her hands from side to side frantically “I can cook you up some pancakes if you’d like.”  
“I’ll be fine” I assured “you should get home and make breakfast yourself. I don’t like to be babysat.”  
“But don’t you-” Tenko cut herself off “Alright, I’ll give you some space.”  
“Thank you” I sighed in relief “I’ll see you later.”  
“Okay, bye!” Tenko chirped before shutting the door behind her and leaving. Of course, she stretched out those two words and gave a huge wave to try and gain more time for us together. I guess you could say she’s an overly-welcome neighbor.  
My name is Himiko Yumeno, the ultimate mage. After I was left by my master, I’ve been looking after myself for a while. Despite how people note I have childish mannerisms and looks, I’m surprisingly good at taking care of myself. I guess not being an expressive type distracts me from the stress of performing tasks like cooking, using a ladder to reach high places and getting money to feed myself.  
Speaking of cooking, that’s exactly what I started doing. After opening up the blinds on my window, the snow had settled in which was a sign it was cold outside and that Tenko had the right idea when she thought of cooking pancakes.

And that’s what I did. I got the pancake mix out, the stool so I could get a better view from above the stove and got started. The stove alone caused me to get rather toasty. While things were settling in, I heard a strange knock at the door.  
__Tenko again…?__ I thought. However, I opened the door to be pleasantly surprised once I looked up at the stylish eyelashes and the ahoge shaded navy that belonged to a good friend of mine.  
“Ah, hi Shuichi” I greeted in a monotone voice “what brings you here?”  
“Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?” Shuichi was concerned. I shook my head to reassure him things were fine.  
“Yeah, I woke up recently and now I’m cooking breakfast” I explained.  
“If that’s the case, I just wanted to say that I hope you have a happy birthday today” Shuichi smiled at me “and I was wondering if you’d like to go the ice rink together, the money on me, as my gift for you.”  
“A gift?” I was dumbfounded. Ever since I started growing up on my own, nobody ever gives me birthday presents besides from Tenko sending me random dolls and teddy bears at least once a week. I put my finger on my peculiar lip as I usually do and answered “Sure then. I’d look forward to it.”  
“That’s great” Shuichi grinned “so would you like to meet up later today? Whatever time you’d like.”

It was then that I thought for a moment. I looked inside the house and then back at Shuichi. Honestly, if there’s anything I’d want today it’d be some company. Sure, Tenko gives me attention almost every day but she goes way too far with her affection. Shuichi is the type to give the right amount of support and comfort I need.  
“Actually, would you like to come inside and eat breakfast with me?” I offered sincerely “I’ve got enough pancakes for the two of us and we can walk over to the ice rink together when we’re done.”  
“Oh really? You’d do that?” Shuichi uttered, “Yeah, we can do that.”  
Shuichi grew a gentle smile on his face upon hearing the offer. For some strange reason, his satisfaction gave me a strange warm fuzzy feeling inside of myself. 

* * *

Despite how early it was, I lit up the fireplace to make the house warmer in order for Shuichi to feel welcome if the pancakes I just served weren’t enough to do that already. As I was finished, I sat beside him and took one for myself.

As I chewed on the delicious buttery texture, my mouth warming up tremendously, Shuichi was busy slowly pouring syrup so he doesn’t overdo it. What a dork.  
Rather than our usual clothes-wear, Shuichi and I were both dressed up comfy for the day. While we wore the same shades of our usual blue and red, Shuichi wore a long coat that was just the right size buttoned up to cover himself and I wore gloves, my usual leggings and a jacket over my several layers of shirts.  
While we lay by the fireplace, the warmth started to get overwhelming. Not necessarily in a bad or uncomfortable way, quite the opposite, but I remember my eyes started to get drowsy. The moment my eyes closed and my head tilted onto Shuichi, he spoke up.

“Himiko!” He reacted “Don’t fall asleep!”  
“Nyeh!” I woke instantly. Thankfully, he called out at the right moment.  
I won’t lie though. Shuichi’s arm did feel rather soft for the short while I slept onto it.  
“Would you like me to keep you entertained for a bit?” He asked.  
“No, I’m fine” I assured.  
After giving me a small nod, Shuichi dug into his pancake further. It was peaceful for the next hour. We didn’t speak much but we simply spent time together on the couch eating pancakes. I didn’t expect something so simple would make me feel so fuzzy inside.  
Eventually, we were both done and we decided to get going. By the door, I buttoned up my coat and we decided to walk on the way. 

* * *

Despite how I was wearing fur-lined boots, I could still feel the cold snow below my feet. It felt like I was walking on rough bubble-wrap or something. As I remained silent, I could tell Shuichi was starting to feel awkward.  
“You look nice today” he spoke up to me. Right before I was going to thank him, I became aware that he didn’t know how to keep satisfying me.  
“It’s fine if you don’t know how to start a conversation” I sighed “I don’t like to show my emotions to others, or to myself for that matter. It’s just how I am so you shouldn’t blame yourself if things are quiet.”  
This seemingly put a genuine smile on his face.  
“That’s good to hear” Shuichi cooed. He looked a lot more comfortable around me from that point on. I could feel that it brought a small smile to my face, but I don’t think he noticed.  
“We’re here,” he remarked, causing me to lift my head up and see the huge ice rink before me.  
“It’s beautiful” I noted in awe despite how my face didn’t show it.  
“It certainly is” Shuichi agreed.

Upon entering, we were almost immediately given our skates and were ready to get onto the ice. There was a problem though.  
“Ouch!” I yelped causing Shuichi to turn instantly to see me on the floor on my knees and elbows with my behind scooted up in the air awkwardly.  
I can't skate.  
“Himiko!” Shuichi called out before coming to my aid “Have you not skated before?”  
Once he helped me to my feet, I shook my head rapidly to clarify that I indeed haven't done this before. I also tried to stay perfectly still without even slightly shaking in case I fell again. The key word in that is tried since I was definitely shaking harder than a vibrator.  
“I see” Shuichi responded before grabbing onto the end of my arms by my wrists “then I’ll help out.”  
“Nyeh?” I squeaked.  
After this, Shuichi pulled me forwards which caused me to slightly slip back but his grip was hard enough that I kept my balanced.  
“Just repeat after me, alright?” He asked as I nodded to him in silence.  
As someone who’s never even danced before, let alone skated, I couldn’t feel more alive.

Before I knew it, my feet started moving on their own and I no longer felt like I needed Shuichi’s guidance, although he still didn’t let go since I probably would have slipped almost immediately once again if he did.  
I moved with the cold breeze with Shuichi until both of our relatively short hair started to sway in the opposite direction of us. While I may not have outwardly smiled, my expression was as neutral as ever and my eyes were closed, my heart was pounding so hard that I couldn’t help but feel happy inside.  
Eventually, the experience came to a close and we decided to sit down on the bench outside the rink.  
“I’ll go get some hot drinks”, Shuichi told me “what would you like?”  
“I think I’ll have some hot cocoa”, I said.  
“Got it” Shuichi piped before heading towards the food and drink stand. I presumed it was all on him considering this is all his birthday gift for me.  
It was then that I tilted my head backward to the sky. It was strange.  
Due to my own reasons, I’m the type to hide what I’m feeling to others and lie about what I’m feeling to myself so I remain as neutral and calm as I possibly can. It’s been this way for a while. Of course, this is gotten me a want for attention but it’s not like I showed that to anybody. But now it’s been the first day in a long time I’ve been given that attention. It’s strange.  
It’s hard to explain, but it’s causing me to feel warm inside. It’s freezing out here yet I feel rather hot.

I guess you could say I was overjoyed to get the need that I wanted. Not like Tenko where she’s just obsessive, but a friend to pay attention to me. It’s really nice. I haven’t felt this way since when I was with someone else I knew.  
It was then that a small snowflake fell down onto my nose, causing myself to bring my head back to its original normal view.  
“Master…” I thought aloud by mistake.  
At that moment, my thoughts were distracted by a scarf being wrapped around my neck.  
“Huh?” I mouthed from surprise.  
“Sorry if I put it on wrong, I tried my best,” Shuichi said after surprising me “but I got you this as a gift for you. I hope you like it.”  
As I focused my eyes onto the scarf and positioned it to fit on better, I learned that it was a decent size for the ends to reach my elbows, it was coated red velvet and it was incredibly soft. The moment it got into the right position, I couldn’t help but press my hands into it to snuggle with it.  
“It’s beautiful” I complimented said scarf.  
“That’s good” Shuichi simpered with a smile brighter than the others before passing me hot cocoa in a can gently “here you go. It was surprisingly cheap for a place like this.”

What a strange boy. Most people would simply toss it, but Shuichi carefully passed it towards me. It was then that he opened up his can that was marked __‘green tea’__ and chugged it down. He must have been thirsty.  
If I wasn’t already warm from how I was feeling inside, I would be warmed up from the hot cocoa for sure. After a single sip, I felt like I was back at the fireplace.   
“Shuichi” I called out to him, causing Shuichi to stop drinking and hold his eyes onto me.  
“Eh?” He murmured.  
“I just wanted to say thank you” I purred with a bright genuine smile that brought my cheeks a little red and my eyes widened in burnt umber “thank you for everything.”  
Upon those words, I closed my eyes and grinned. 

* * *

Four thirty PM. It was the end of the day and the ice rink was closing. Shuichi and I had just exited out of the gates and he turned to me. I took a deep breath to see the white smoke come from my mouth. It sure was cold.   
“Well, I guess this is goodbye,” he said, “I hope you have a wonderful birthday and that you enjoyed your time with me.”  
“Yeah…” I muttered.  
With that, Shuichi turned around to leave. However, he stopped once he felt something pulling his coat back. He may have presumed it was a branch getting caught on it but the moment he turned, he saw me tugging at his coat while my head was staring at my boots.  
“Himiko?” I heard him wonder.  
“Is…” I lifted my head and pleaded to him “Is it okay if I spent the rest of the night with you?”  
Shuichi and I stared at eye to eye. I wanted to stay with him longer. I enjoyed being around him. I thought it was too soon to part ways before I get lonely again.  
“Sure” Shuichi replied, “I’d love that.”  
After Shuichi's answer, I was delighted enough to give him a hug.   
"Hyah!" Shuichi yelped.   
I stroked my cheek against his cheek like a little kitten, and despite the shock, Shuichi couldn't help but smile...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know I'm still kind of a novice when it comes to writing specific scenes and dialogue so far but I'm always looking to improve so I'll accept any constructive criticism given. With that being said, I hope I conveyed the comfy feeling that I wanted to with this one-shot. I know there aren't many Saimeno shippers out there but I'll see if this managed to make someone happy anyway. This is also my first try at first person POV and I think it turned out fine.


End file.
